legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a pegasus from the My Little Pony Universe. She is brash , talented and loyal. One of her dream's is to join the WonderBlot's the faster flyer's in Equestila and to race one on one with Sonic the Hedgehog and see who is faster. But she would give up all her dreams just to help her friends. Because of her talent in flying she has gotten a number fans like Scootaloo of The Cutie Mark Crusaders who looks up to Rainbow Dash like an older sister. Rainbow Dash is kinda arrogant but she's got a heart of gold and would gladly lay down her life to protect her friends. She is also a big fan of Finn and his heroism. The Grand Summer Season Trek Rainbow Dash was kidnapped by Discord, and like the others he subjected to her to mind control. However she broke out of it's control and decided to find Twilight. After that them and the B Team went hondering after Discord, when both of them were knocked out by Discord. However they got consicuousness and them and their friends took Discord to the cleaners. Totally Mobian Spies Rainbow Dash then leaves the P Team and joins The B Team alongside Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy as Twilight did. Rainbow Dash seems to be a fan of Finn since she loves watching him kick people's asses and when she learns of Lara Su's arrest she works with Applejack and Fluttershy to get her out of jail. The Move is sucessful but only with the help of Dedede, due to Rainbow nearly ceased them with her yelling Rainbow Dash then picks up Profion with the other two and brings him there for Profion to rejoin the team. Then with Profion she works with alongside Master Chief and Sandy in kart race to get to the zoo. Like the others she fights the Changlings and get abducted, but she gets saved by the others before Chrysatlis does anything to her. Rainbow Dash once again shows her arrogant attitude and suggests to leave Snake behind after his aging which earns her a bonk on the head by House. Seeing how unfair she was being to Snake she apologized to him and he forgive's her. Rainbow Dash then helps her friends resuce the Cutie Mark Crusaders from Ghetsis. After TMS she goes with Bender and her friends and perpare for a christmas party. During the Multiversal War of Destiny she couldn`t help her friends due to Discord`s meddling, she escapes to help in time for Bender to unleash his vengeance on Discord. Rainbow Dash and Bender both work together to humilate Discord through panda rape. Meister of War Rainbow Dash makes a return as she comes to helps the heroes fight the gods of Olympus. Relationships Twilight Sparkle Fluttershy The best way to say their relationship is their like Sonic and Tails. Fluttershy being Tails the little kid who got bullied for being differnt and Rainbow Dash being Sonic the best friend who was the only person who stood up for them. They have known each other when they were just fillys. Rainbow Dash is always there for Fluttershy and she's there for her as we have seen in "Hurricane Fluttershy". Applejack Rarity Pinkie Pie Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, SHining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, The P Team, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Scoolatoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Hiccup, Danny Phantom, Tak, Katara, Astrid, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Gru, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, and Roll Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Gilda, Queen Chrystatlis, Vilgaxand his alliegance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, rainbow dash 1.png|Arm wrestling with Applejack rainbow dash 2.png rainbow dash 3.png rainbow dash 4.png rainbow dash 5.png|An Awesome Pegasi rainbow dash 6.jpeg rainbow dash 7.jpeg.png Trivia *Dirk Strider is a huge fan of Rainbow Dash, although Dash is a fictional character in his universe. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rivals Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Animals Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Ladettes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Speedsters Category:Flyers Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Fettered Characters Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies